


Diez recuerdos de neón y asfalto

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-The Truth, on the road
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Diez paradas en los moteles en los que Mulder y Scully durmieron durante su vida como prófugos. Serie de diez viñetas.





	1. El andén de los sueños rotos

Nunca se lo he dicho, pero fui varias veces a aquel andén. Me quedaba allí unos minutos, intentando hacerme a la idea de que un día ese andén se llevaría a lo único que me quedaba. Un tren maldito con destino a las tierras de “Nunca jamás” me la robaría.  
   
Fue una época difícil, destacablemente difícil en el infierno de asfalto y camas baratas al que nos habían condenado. Discutíamos sin parar, nos decíamos cosas que no sentíamos. Yo no podía hacerme a la idea de levantar un día de la cama y que no estuviera conmigo. No sabría ni respirar. Moriría casi con total seguridad. Pero la situación se había hecho tan insostenible, habíamos cruzado los límites de lo soportable tantas veces, que vivía con la certeza de que un día Scully se iría. Sabía que había pensado en ello. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Un día gritaríamos más de la cuenta, ella empaquetaría las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban, y se iría lejos. No quería pensar en esa realidad, pero la entendía. No quería vivir sin ella, pero no quería seguir condenándola a correr día y noche por un mundo que se antojaba cada vez más frío e inhabitable.  
   
Fue aquel día. Mi egoísmo escupió sobre su cordura de nuevo y me dijo que desapareciera, que no quería verme en unas horas. Pasé por aquel andén y tuve la certeza de que esta había sido la última vez. La onda expansiva había sido terrible. Los daños, inmensos. Quise apartarla de mi lado y quise que me dijera que se quedaría conmigo aunque un día acabáramos matándonos, o algo así. No pasó ninguna de las dos cosas. Cuando llegué a la habitación donde habíamos pasado los últimos dos días con la esperanza de recuperar el aliento que la huída nos robaba, le dije que tal vez debía irse. Comenzar una vida. Encontrar un lugar donde no reinara el caos.  
   
He de reconocer que durante el camino de vuelta pensé que diría que era una locura, que nunca se iría, que encontraríamos una solución. No fue esa su respuesta. Me dijo que tenía que pensarlo, que no era fácil. Que odiaba esta situación y odiaba empezar a odiarme. Dijo que tal vez era lo mejor. Yo quise morirme y me rompí por dentro aunque no se lo dijera. Cada vez encontraba menos razones para luchar por una existencia tan absurda. No encontraba las respuestas y dejé de hacer preguntas.  
   
Durante días soñé con aquel andén. Su figura desaparecía entre la multitud y su pelo de fuego ondeaba tras los cristales. Me decía adiós y me besaba. Yo sabía que no volvería a verla y me despertaba empapado en sudor y con un nudo en la garganta. Pero nunca llegó a irse. Días después comenzó a hacer las maletas y casi desaparezco pensando que había llegado el momento. “Tenemos que empezar a movernos otra vez”, dijo. Y me eché a llorar como un niño. Los dos lloramos, en realidad. No llegué a despedirme del puto andén. Sólo sé que Scully dijo que todo tenía que cambiar y que no podía luchar sola. Fue suficiente para saber que nada conseguiría rompernos.


	2. Burbujas de lavanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez paradas en los moteles en los que Mulder y Scully durmieron durante su vida como prófugos. Serie de diez viñetas.

Siempre me ha gustado el olor a lavanda y tú nunca has sido romántico. Dos hechos a simple vista inconexos, pero reales. Nunca me importó esa falta de cualidad tuya porque yo también carezco de ella. No soy el tipo de mujer que sabe reaccionar ante un ramo de rosas un día de aniversario. Tú no eres el tipo de hombre que sabe regalarlas. Simple y práctico. Anormalmente complementados.  
   
Cuando trabajábamos juntos, cuando cazábamos monstruos y perseguíamos mutantes, cuando el día se había hecho excesivamente largo, sólo quería llegar a casa y darme un baño. Sólo agua caliente y gel de lavanda. Sólo eso. La lavanda siempre fue una salida de emergencia en medio de un laberinto.  
   
Nunca olvidaré aquel día. Llevábamos un año escondiéndonos del mundo. No teníamos ni veinte dólares en la cartera y desde hacía una semana, el coche era nuestra única cama. Nunca hablábamos de nosotros. De nuestra relación. Era una de esas cosas que parecían innecesarias cuando dedicabas las veinticuatro horas del día a sobrevivir. Aquel día te pregunté que cómo serían las cosas si nos hubiera tocado un papel más grato en la obra. Cómo hubiera sido todo de no ser tan… nosotros. No supiste contestarme. Yo tampoco. Es difícil imaginar cómo serían las cosas que no son.  
   
Ese día paramos en un supermercado y yo te esperé en el coche. Saliste con varias bolsas de comida hipercalórica y sacaste de una de ellas un bote de jabón de lavanda. “En el próximo motel, ¿vale? Es… mi regalo de aniversario. Un año huyendo de la ley, Scully”. Y no sé si lo sabes, pero creo que es lo más bonito que he recibido nunca.  
   
Jamás seremos románticos. Siempre serás el hombre que me regala jabón y llaveros porque las rosas no significan nada. Películas de serie B y partidos de béisbol en una burbuja con olor a lavanda.


	3. La extraña pareja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez paradas en los moteles en los que Mulder y Scully durmieron durante su vida como prófugos. Serie de diez viñetas.

Nuestro primer amanecer como fugitivos quise hablar del silencio, pero el silencio se me adelantó y me habló de ti. Despertamos en un motel de Roswell. Llovía a cántaros porque un día como aquel el sol no se atrevía a salir. Recuerdo el silencio. Tu silencio y el mío. También recuerdo que nos miramos sin saber bien qué decir ni cómo clasificar aquello.

Aquella pregunta fue una constante desde el momento en que me marché. No éramos exactamente una pareja y llevábamos siéndolo, de algún modo, mucho tiempo. ¿Qué éramos? Aquella mañana, la incógnita flotaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Nunca se nos dieron bien las etiquetas. Una vez te dije que eras mi constante y creo que es la mejor definición que pude encontrar. Mi piedra angular. Marcándome el camino correcto.

No había habido suficiente sexo. Nos habíamos saltado todas las convenciones. No nos cogíamos de la mano ni hablábamos de sentimientos. Pero teníamos un hijo juntos. ¿Cómo iba a ser si no? Tú y yo. La extraña pareja. Lejos de todas las clasificaciones posibles.

Por eso aquella mañana el silencio lo dijo todo. Estaban las dudas. La incertidumbre del qué pasará y qué somos ahora. Hubo un gran silencio, pero ambos supimos que, aunque el resto del mundo vivía etiquetado, lejos de los ojos de los demás, éramos constantes. Lo éramos todo porque una conspiración movió el universo para juntarnos en un sótano del FBI. Todo.


	4. El monstruo calcetín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez paradas en los moteles en los que Mulder y Scully durmieron durante su vida como prófugos. Serie de diez viñetas.

Hubo días malos. Hubo días terribles. Me despertaba llorando y unas profundas ojeras me acompañaban durante toda la jornada. Esos días no hablaba nada. Sólo pensaba. Pensaba en la vida que no reconocía, en lo que había dejado atrás. Pensaba en nuestro hijo, en qué sería de William, en el vacío que me había dejado.

Tú no llevabas bien aquellos días. También lo extrañabas. Te echabas la culpa. Culpa de su pérdida y mis lágrimas. Te esforzabas por intentar que pronunciara si quiera una sola palabra que nunca llegaba. Tratabas de abrazarme. No me dejabas sola. Eran días horribles, Mulder, pero la idea de haber elegido otra opción en la que tú no estuvieses me encogía el estómago.

Una noche, casi derrotado por no conseguir respuestas por mi parte, sacaste un par de calcetines de la maleta y te los pusiste en las manos, a modo de marioneta. Tú, unos calcetines y una voz ridícula, haciendo chistes absurdos y utilizando tu sentido del humor para mayores de dieciocho. Tuve que reírme. Conseguiste que lo hiciera.

No he llegado a contarte que en realidad no eras tan gracioso, que lo que me hacía reír era que a ti te daba la risa y era absurdo. Era importante porque lo intentabas. Y se convirtió en una costumbre. Sabía que si un día pensaba demasiado en William, cuando llegara la noche sacarías tus marionetas. El monstruo calcetín viajó tanto como nosotros.


	5. Un rincón en Trántor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez paradas en los moteles en los que Mulder y Scully durmieron durante su vida como prófugos. Serie de diez viñetas.

Vivíamos en un extraño paraíso de kilómetros y sábanas ajenas. En una burbuja de almas rotas y sexo. Nos teníamos el uno al otro. Únicamente el uno al otro. No todo era malo. Me divertían las conversaciones que teníamos después de hacer el amor. Yo siempre tenía ganas de chincharte y tú siempre me decías aquello de “eres incorregible” tan sólo con esos ojos imposiblemente azules.

-¿Sabes, Scully? Creo que nunca te lo he contado, pero de pequeño siempre soñé con vivir en Trántor.

-Tus ganas de hablar después del sexo nunca dejarán de sorprenderme.

-No sé cómo puedo seguir sorprendiéndote, a estas alturas.

-Está claro que nunca te has acostado con un hombre. Y no todo me sorprende. ¿Asimov, Mulder? Si un sólo niño en el mundo podía construir sus sueños en una novela de ciencia ficción, ese niño tenías que ser tú…

-Creo que no voy a contestar a lo primero, y muchos niños sueñan con lugares ficticios…

-¿Por qué Trántor?

-Porque me fascinaba. Porque era imposible. Tal vez no fuera el planeta ideal para vivir, pero tampoco lo es éste. Me encantaban sus avances y, sobre todo, me parecía un refugio enorme. La idea de esconderme en el subsuelo empezó a recurrir a mi mente a menudo desde el momento en que mi hermana desapareció.

Te acercaste más a mí y me abrazaste. Siempre te morías de frío después de acostarte conmigo.

-¿Aún quieres vivir allí?

-Quiero ir contigo. A todos los lugares imposibles que existan.

Esa noche me di cuenta de que en realidad hacía tiempo que había encontrado ese lugar con el que soñaba de pequeño. Un rincón en un mundo que no existía para los demás. Contigo. Hecho de promesas y de consuelo cuando alguno se rompía. Hecho del neón de todos los moteles en los que dormimos. Nuestra burbuja. Nuestro rincón en Trántor.


	6. Verde océano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez paradas en los moteles en los que Mulder y Scully durmieron durante su vida como prófugos. Serie de diez viñetas.

Veinticuatro horas al día. Siete días a la semana. Unos treinta días al mes y trescientos sesentaicinco días al año. Se puede aprender mucho sobre una persona compartiendo tanto tiempo con ella en situaciones límite y en la intensidad de la experiencia. Yo aprendí mucho de Mulder más allá de los límites del Edgar Hoover y el apartamento 42.

Aprendí que, lejos de lo que pueda aparentar alguien como él, se preocupaba por su pelo. Algunas mañanas lo sorprendía mirando al espejo con cara de circunstancias al darse cuenta de que una nueva cana había decidido dar la cara o que sus entradas se hacían más evidentes. Aprendí que dormía mejor si enredaba mis dedos en ese pelo y lo acariciaba.

También aprendí que le gustaba tararear Blue Moon bajo la ducha, y que odiaba las pastillas de jabón. Aprendí que se le cortaba la respiración si pasaba las puntas de los dedos por la línea imaginaria que separaba su ombligo del pantalón de pijama, y sobre todo aprendí que tenía que sentirme muy cerca al hacer el amor. Aprendí que mi eterno compañero sentía una fijación por mi desnudez que no llegó a desaparecer con los años.

Fue curioso descubrir que Mulder odiaba a los superhéroes de cómic porque siempre salvaban a la víctima sin acabar llenos de mierda hasta el cuello, casi tan curioso como lo fue descubrir que guardaba en su cartera una nota que le escribí en uno de los últimos casos en los que trabajamos juntos. A Mulder le gustaba el sexo a los pies de la cama, y los calcetines deportivos que compramos en una gasolinera a los dos meses de salir ilesos de Nuevo Mexico.

Aprendí muchas cosas, de esas que se pierden en el caos de la rutina, de esas que no se aprecian cuando no tienes que compartir cama y retrete con alguien. Pero, de todas cosas que aprendí sobre Mulder, la mejor de ellas fue saber que adoraba mi rostro al despertar, cuando ni una sola gota de maquillaje lo cubría y esas pecas que le hacían tanta gracia se extendían por mi nariz. Fox William Mulder. Niño y hombre de ojos verde océano. Mi perfecto contrario. Mi alma gemela.


	7. Rojo fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez paradas en los moteles en los que Mulder y Scully durmieron durante su vida como prófugos. Serie de diez viñetas.

Si los años que pasamos en la carretera me enseñaron algo, es que se puede adorar a alguien sin haber descubierto la infinidad de matices que se esconden tras un uniforme. Es curioso cómo ir desvelando todos esos detalles hace que el verbo adorar quede pequeño. Casi tan pequeño como Scully, a quien le preocupaba su estatura mucho más de lo que cualquiera diría. Yo la adoraba y le decía que era de bolsillo y podía llevarla a todas partes. Siempre se reía.

Scully sentía miedo cada vez que le decía que escapara en busca de una vida mejor, porque pensaba que un día sería yo el que me iría. Guardaba en su maleta un ejemplar de Moby Dick que le regaló su padre al cumplir doce años. Se derretía cada vez que acercaba mis labios a su cuello. Le encantaba hacer el amor en la ducha. Son todos esos detalles que no conocía de ella los que terminaron de confirmar que si un día la perdía no quedaría nada en el mundo por lo que luchar.

Entre las muchas cosas que fui descubriendo de ella, estaba el hecho de que su postre favorito eran los brownies calientes, que siempre tenía los pies fríos al meterse en la cama, y que adoraba verme sin camiseta. Siempre tenía sus dedos en mi pecho. Algunas mañanas me afeitaba, le gustaba hacerlo. También descubrí que si la hacía reír de verdad tras una discusión, su enfado se disipaba.

No podía acariciarle la espalda después del sexo porque era extremadamente sensible y le hacía cosquillas. Siempre lo encontré encantador. A Scully le gustaba viajar durante los días de sol y se envolvía en una toalla minúscula al salir de la ducha cuando quería que fuera a por ella.

Aprendí mil cosas de Scully en esos años. Aprendí que si existía alguien destinado a estar conmigo, esa era ella. Mi compañera en lo bueno y sobre todo en lo malo. La persona más importante que jamás haya formado parte de mi vida. Mi Scully, con su tamaño de bolsillo, su carácter fuerte, sus pecas, su pelo rojo fuego, sus ojos increíblemente azules, sus manos pequeñas, su ceja levantada al infinito, su lunar mágico y esa sonrisa magnífica capaz de dar vida.


	8. Territorialidad secreta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez paradas en los moteles en los que Mulder y Scully durmieron durante su vida como prófugos. Serie de diez viñetas.

No me considero una persona excesivamente celosa pero sí territorial. Es el gran defecto de los Scully, somos territoriales allá donde vayamos. Creo que nunca sentí celos de otras mujeres, era más bien eso, era una cuestión de territorialidad, de “este es mi sitio y no, no puedes estar aquí”. Fue diferente con Diana, he llegado a confesártelo porque me parecía honesto. Con Diana eran celos. Unos celos como nunca había sentido antes porque pensé que eras más para ella que para mí. Celos. Siempre he sido yo la celosa en esta relación. Tú no. El gran Fox Mulder, seguro de sí mismo, jamás sentía celos de otros hombres. Pero los sentías. Eras celoso como lo era yo. Eras territorial y todo tenía que ver contigo. Sentiste celos el día que me metí en la cama de un desconocido y volví al despacho con un tatuaje. Sentiste celos al leer el manuscrito en el que Padgett explicaba detalladamente cómo se había acostado conmigo, aunque no fuera verdad. Eres celoso, Mulder. Y nunca fue tan evidente como aquella noche.

Lo hacíamos a veces, en aquellos años. Cuando el día era especialmente duro y estábamos a punto de estallar. A veces nos metíamos en cualquier antro cercano al motel de turno. Sólo por escapar. Sólo por ahogar la memoria de nuestro hijo en cerveza barata. Sólo por eso. Sólo por olvidarnos de que estábamos solos en el mundo y de que nos buscaban. Y de que él no estaba y dormía en algún lugar muy lejos de nosotros arropado por un edredón de su dibujo animado preferido.

Aquella noche me quedé en la barra del bar mientras ibas al lavabo y cuando volviste, un tipo sacado de una película de carretera y motos intentaba conseguir mi número de teléfono y, probablemente, mi ropa interior. No me interesó lo más mínimo y tú lo sabías. Pero llegaron los celos y no pude evitar encontrar aquella situación divertidísima. No eres celoso, Mulder. Por eso me arrastraste a la otra punta del bar. Por eso te quedaste el resto de la noche pegado a mí como una lapa y no me quitabas las manos del culo. Por eso tenías esa cara de enfadado que tanto me hacía reír. Porque no eres celoso. Porque no tienes miedo de perderme. No te preocupes, siempre será nuestro secreto.

“Si crees que estoy celoso de un macarra de tercera estás muy equivocada”. Era realmente gracioso. No me molestaba en contestarte porque me hacías reír. Sólo un comentario irónico de vez en cuando, sólo eso. “¿Por qué no me quitas las manos del culo?”. Lo peor es que aquel maldito enfado infantil nos excitaba a los dos. “Porque es mío. Por eso”. Así que en un momento dado me pareció mejor idea encerrarme contigo en la habitación del motel. Porque no quedaba cerveza. Porque había demasiado ruido. Porque tu erección contra mi vientre me estaba volviendo loca. Porque no eres celoso, Mulder. No eres celoso.


	9. Millas y cometas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez paradas en los moteles en los que Mulder y Scully durmieron durante su vida como prófugos. Serie de diez viñetas.

A veces éramos cometas colisionando contra la tierra. Los papeles se invertían. Chocábamos. Tú conmigo y yo contigo. Levantábamos la voz y perdíamos los papeles. Era parte del juego. Parte de la vida que elegimos. No es fácil convivir con una persona sin un hogar fijo donde resguardarse de la lluvia. Todo sucedía entre la cama y el coche. Todo. Cometas colisionando.

Discutíamos y te largabas vete tú a saber dónde. Volvías igual de enfadada pero me tirabas en la cama y lo hacíamos así. Enfadados. Con pasión y violencia. A veces era la única manera. ¿Cómo no iban a estallar dos personas a las que habían robado hasta el más insignificante de los sueños? No hablábamos después. A veces uno de los dos se echaba a llorar y el otro lo abrazaba. No había nada que decir cuando todo estaba dicho y se estallaba por pura necesidad. Porque el dolor tenía que salir por alguna parte y no teníamos a nadie más a quien gritar.

Millas y millas y millas. La carretera nos guiaba a ninguna parte. Ese era el problema. Que no íbamos a ninguna parte ni teníamos destino. Que guardábamos palabras de dolor y lágrimas mientras el otro dormía en el asiento del copiloto destrozándose el cuello. Era nuestra vida. Luego pasaba lo que pasaba. Y tú y yo acabábamos gritando en la siguiente estación sin nombre porque ya nada distinguía el día de la noche. Violentos. Contra la pared. Ni cinco minutos. La rabia se convertía en deseo y el deseo en dolor porque, podíamos gritar, pero separarnos nunca era la opción correcta. Siempre hemos estado jodidos, Scully. Desde el momento en que cruzaste aquella puerta y conociste al indeseable agente Mulder. Jodidos. Pero éramos tú y yo y tal vez nunca llegamos a perder la esperanza ni a rendirnos. Y a veces hablábamos durante los interminables viajes y nos reíamos de todo lo absurdo que el mundo guardaba. Hasta que un día paramos el coche.


	10. Hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez paradas en los moteles en los que Mulder y Scully durmieron durante su vida como prófugos. Serie de diez viñetas.

Nunca me costó imaginar que Mulder se acabaría acostumbrando a las sábanas gastadas y los colchones demasiado blandos de los moteles. Que se acabaría acostumbrado a los fritos pringosos, al olor a gasolina de cada parada, a llevar las manos al volante. No es que adorara la vida de fugitivo, ni el continuo desamparo que nos acompañaba a todas partes. Es simplemente que esa vida le proporcionaba cierta sensación de libertad.

Siempre supe que el momento en que paráramos sería difícil para él. Cuando llegamos a aquella casa de campo de Virginia Oeste todos sus miedos hicieron acto de presencia, aunque él no lo dijera. Yo quería una vida normal. Un hogar al que ir todos los días y que reconociera como mío. Quería mi propia cama, mis propias sábanas. Quería cocinar mi propia comida y utilizar una bañera sin miedo a los gérmenes. Quería un sofá en el que Mulder no durmiera por las noches.

Para él siempre fue distinto. Sabía que en el momento en que nos estableciéramos, nuestro hogar se convertiría en una madriguera. Se acabó lo de recorrer todos los estados en un coche de alquiler. Y lo que es peor. Se acabaron las veinticuatro horas al día al lado de Scully. Sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo el que yo empezara a trabajar de nuevo. Sé que, sobre todos sus temores, se impuso el de perderme. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que la vida exterior a sus recortes de periódico me atrapara, que apareciera alguien. Le aterrorizaba la idea de estar solo. Le aterrorizaba la distancia.

Fueron tiempos muy difíciles para él. Fue muy difícil para mí llegar a casa y encontrarlo perdido un día y otro día. Hasta que de manera surrealista apareció la ambición rusa que tiró de su mano y nos devolvió a una normalidad que… en realidad nunca habíamos tenido.


End file.
